


姜撞奶，我撞你

by AJINajin



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJINajin/pseuds/AJINajin
Summary: ABO  白羽瞳骚话在线   食用愉快





	姜撞奶，我撞你

**Author's Note:**

> ABO 白羽瞳骚话在线 食用愉快

白羽瞳作为警局第一A一直很克制，很少有人知道他的信息素味道。而展博士一直被认作beta，直到有次出外勤。  
其实一开始解决的很顺利，只是在最后抓捕罪犯的时候，那个罪犯刻意释放了自己的alpha信息素，搞得现场乱作一团。虽然警务人员大多是beta，但总有几个例外，比如展大博士。  
作为一个从分化后就一直打抑制剂来搞定发情期的omega来说，那样浓烈直白的alpha味道让他难以接受，顺便迎来了人生第一次真正面对的发情期。  
第一个发现不对的是站在展耀旁边的马韩，她闻到了一丝丝奶味，那是属于omega的香甜。她惊了一刹，飞快的反应过来并把展博士送到了白sir身边，临走还冲着白羽瞳比了个加油的手势。  
白羽瞳吓得不轻，赶紧把人塞进车装回了家。一路上展耀都在控制自己，只是苦了白羽瞳在旁边拼命忍耐。好不容易到了楼下，展耀难受的紧，颤颤巍巍下了车，一步一抖的往电梯口走。两人都进了电梯才是真正的煎熬，狭小的空间里暧昧的气息蒸腾发酵，展耀奶味的信息素更是嚣张的释放。白羽瞳呼吸越来越急促，突然感觉手被拉住了，“小白，你的信息素是什么味的？给我闻一下嘛。”白羽瞳感觉天灵盖都要炸开了，眼前的展耀靠在电梯墙上，一双眼睛因为情欲泛红，拉着自己的手还有一下没一下的点动。  
白羽瞳是一个正直且正常的alpha，如果这时候还能忍下去可能真的是个废人。他用蛮力将心上人抱起，手托着展耀的双臀，头埋在展耀胸口，听着展耀沉重的喘息，“宝贝儿，你可别后悔。”话刚说完白羽瞳就想去吻他，突然被展耀推了一下，“门开了，我想回家！”  
白羽瞳只得顶着昂扬抱着展耀往门口走。展耀个子生个高，脚在白羽瞳腰间半挂不挂的晃荡，一下一下的亲白羽瞳的额头。刚进家门就被白羽瞳按在玄关的鞋柜上亲的展耀有点懵，因为他闻到了一股本该属于厨房的味道，”唔....小白，你在煮什么....哈.....怎么一股子姜味?”展耀透过情欲朦胧的眼睛看到白羽瞳，突然明白了什么，“小白，你的信息素.....是姜啊....”说出来其实有点失望，别人家alpha的信息素都是极具侵略性的味道，自家alpha怎么就...那么接地气？？？“宝贝儿，我可觉得我这信息素是配着你生的。”展耀模模糊糊的胡乱应着，接着就被半拖半抱的拉近了卧室。  
发情期终于将展耀完全吞没，手颤抖的解不开白羽瞳的领带。白羽瞳突然停下，从上而下看着躺在床上的展耀，“展耀，你看看我是谁。”意乱情迷的展博士连眼睛都睁不开，嘴里下意识就在哼哼“白羽瞳，小白，死老鼠....”白羽瞳的发难却还没结束，“要对我说什么吗？”“我....我不知道....小白，难受....”白羽瞳叹了口气，解开了自己的领带和衬衫，俯下身细密的亲吻展耀的脸，却绕开了唇。“小白...你亲亲我....嗯....小白我要亲亲嘴...”“那要说什么呢？”白羽瞳仍在脸上流连，手下却毫不留情的把展耀脱得只剩一件白衬衫。“小白....小白....爱你....我爱你。”等到展博士反应过来的时候声音已经带了哭腔。其实白羽瞳倒没有非要让展耀说出那三个字，只是两人关系并未捅破，自己这样本就算是趁人之危，万一展耀还不喜欢自己，自己就真的惨了。但是在听到期冀的答案之后他感觉像是心结被打开了，游走在展耀身上的手直奔主题。摸到展耀身下的时候白羽瞳才知道人体可以分泌这么多水，他有些惊讶的看着湿润的穴口，一张一缩在渴求情人的进入，还带出了透明的情液。“宝贝儿，你可真是骚的没边儿了。”白羽瞳一边将指头插进去感受湿润的内里一边在展耀耳边说骚话。“别...被弄了，直接进来！”展耀用手背盖住了涨红的脸。白羽瞳也知道这时候的体贴算是折磨，也没耽误，直接脱了裤子将阴茎抵在穴口，伏下身子将展耀抱在怀里，一边吻他一边深入。Alpha的尺寸本就大于常人，而作为警局第一a的白sir更是收获了一票盯裆猫。到底的时候两人都发出了一声闷哼，白羽瞳是爽的，展耀是被顶的。  
白羽瞳叼着展耀的耳朵开始缓缓律动，展耀的穴道是未开垦的处子地，温暖紧致。而白羽瞳的性器则是正好每次都能划过展耀的敏感点，爽的展耀直哼哼。白羽瞳的手也没闲着，从脸一路往下摸，摸到喉结的时候突然停了，展耀可真是个宝贝，连喉结都生的精致，小小的突起上沾了汗水，在白羽瞳用指尖轻轻骚动的时候展耀发出了细弱的尖叫。他连喉结都是敏感点吗？白羽瞳愣愣的想着。  
白羽瞳直起腰，将展耀的腿分到自己身体两侧，手摩挲展耀的脚踝，从上而下的看着情动的展耀，眼眶泛着红蓄着泪，好看的嘴微微张着，向下是细长的脖颈，还有自己咬过的痕迹，再往下是潮红的胸膛，小小的乳尖立着，透着可怜兮兮，接着是沾着两人汗水的腰部，腰肢纤细，随着自己操动的频率晃动。这一切的一切在白羽瞳的眼里总带着色情的意味，四舍五入等于展耀在勾引自己。想到这里动作不免更加激烈的几分，突如其来的动作差点把展耀顶进床头柜，他有些茫然的看着白羽瞳，嘴里念叨着：“小白...轻点，啊......不.....不行了.....太深了...”突然被顶到极深处的展耀尖叫着射出来，兴奋的连脚趾都蜷缩起来，乳白的精液射在白羽瞳腹肌上，展耀鬼迷心窍的支起上半身，探出手将精液抹开，末了还舔了舔自己的手指。  
白羽瞳被激的性器都大了一圈，飞快将性器拔出又将展耀翻了面，提起腰又一干到底。展耀被操的眼泪都出来了，不应期插入的快感过于强烈，  
“白.....你干嘛呀.....停....停下....咳咳...”就算是哭的被呛到，白羽瞳也还是没有放弃在他体内横冲直撞，“还不是你勾引我，嗯？没我这个性能力谁操的动你？”闻着越来越浓的奶味白羽瞳越来越兴奋，身下的动作也越来越快，肠道分泌的液体被龟头刮出又狠狠顶入。媚红的肠肉被带出又操回去，白羽瞳一边加速释放信息素一边更快的动作。  
突然白羽瞳感觉性器进入了一个更为温暖湿润的环境，身下的展耀已经被操到叫不出声，只是身体迎来剧烈的颤抖，白羽瞳再蠢也知道这是展耀的生殖腔了。“宝贝儿，可以吗？”两人都心知肚明问的是什么，也知道一旦射进去就有可能中奖，白羽瞳倒是乐意有个宝宝，就是怕展耀不愿意。  
被白羽瞳信息素压迫的喘不上气的展耀奇妙的听到了这句话，将头埋在枕头里闷闷的出声，“进来吧。”得到允许的白羽瞳像脱缰的野马死命往里操，弯下身体在展耀背上啄吻，吻一下说一句我爱你。展耀被一波告白搞得神志不清，只是觉得身下被操的快要着了，总是希望有什么来灭灭火，  
“里面....里面好热.....难受，小白...小白射给我....快给我....”白羽瞳哪见过这场面，哪还顶得住啊。一下一下全撞在敏感的生殖腔内，吻也慢慢上移，在快射出来的时候已经到达了后颈的腺体。  
“好，射给你，全都给你。”在最后几下猛烈的撞击时白羽瞳咬住了展耀的腺体，精液一下下打在敏感的内壁，展耀也发出了极为勾人的呻吟，一瞬间屋内姜味和奶味混合交融，如同床上的两人，缠绵交合，共登极乐。  
白羽瞳趴在展耀身上喘了好一会，发现展耀没动静，翻过来一看才明白展耀昏过去了，身下泄的一塌糊涂，两人的精液和股间留下的淫液，还混着汗水。白羽瞳凑上去吻了展耀一下，抱着爱人去清洗。  
展耀再醒来已经是第二天下午了，坐在床上缓了一会发现没什么不适。这是白羽瞳端着一碗什么进来，将东西放在床头，走过去又吻了展耀一会，才开口：“我要去上班了，把东西吃完就继续休息。”  
展耀在白羽瞳出去之后端起碗，发现是一碗姜撞奶，碗上贴了一张纸条，“知道为什么我昨晚说咱俩是绝配吗？姜撞奶，我撞你。”


End file.
